


My Name is John Sheppard: I'm a Mathematician [Podfic]

by Lunate8



Category: Mathnet, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-06
Updated: 2009-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic of "My Name is John Sheppard: I'm a Mathematician" written by thingswithwings]</p>
<p>The story you are about to hear is a fib, but it's short. The names are made up, but the problems are real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Name is John Sheppard: I'm a Mathematician [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Name is John Sheppard: I'm a Mathematician](https://archiveofourown.org/works/259387) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



**Length:** 14:03

**Downloads:**  
[Audiofic Archive (mp3, zipped, 12.8 MB)](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/my-name-is-john-sheppard-im-mathematician)  
[Audiofic Archive (m4b, zipped, 6.8 MB)](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/my-name-is-john-sheppard-im-mathematician-audiobook)

**Original post:** [on DW](http://lunate8.dreamwidth.org/3086.html) | [on LJ](http://lunate8.livejournal.com/2838.html)

_Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
